Drusilla
by angelusgrl
Summary: Its all about Drusilla, how she was made, Spike and her daddy Angelus. please r/r
1. Him

  
  
I still remember the first time I saw him, my big strong daddy,  
my Angelus. I had been sleeping in my bed, it was a good sleep,  
a sleep that I hadn't had ever since these visions started   
happening. This curse that plagued my mind, my body, my soul.  
  
I woke up screaming from a vision, I had seen a man. With eyes that   
pierce through you like cattle. He was a monster in a fairy tale,   
stealing my dreams and eating them laughing. I jump from my bed and  
flew out the door. I ran down the dirt roads to the little chapel  
in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Father," I cried as I flung myself in the confession booth," I keep  
having a vision with a man, please help me." I begged him.  
  
"Dear child," he said in a husky voice," you have been touched by the  
devil himself, but you must not go into his wishes. You must be good  
and use them to help not to hurt."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
I left the chapel, but as I was walking out I saw him. The man   
standing in the corner, he wasn't alone. He had a blonde woman with   
him. They were incredibly pale. I thought nothing of it I just   
stared at him and they stared back. He leaned over and said something  
to the woman and she giggled. They had never taken their eyes off me.  
I ran most of the way home.  
  
The next afternoon I had another vision. I tried to forget it but I   
couldn't. That night I ran back to the chapel and rushed into the   
booth once more.  
  
"Father",I cried," I had another vision."  
  
"Yeah and?" he asked, his voice wasn't the same. His was like honey.  
Sticky but sweet.  
  
"What should I do?" I asked almost crying.  
  
"Ye should use it to your advantage, my dear."  
  
"How?" I asked taking in a deep breath. I had smelled something I had  
never before. It smelled like death, too faint to even really tell;  
but it was there and it crept through my nose into the pit of my   
stomach.  
  
"Be bad my child." he said.  
  
"But I don't wanna be bad. Mummy and daddy would be mad."  
  
"My dear child, ya have to be bad. What would be the reason for being  
good? Do ya really think that ye heavenly father will let ya into  
the gates of heaven?" he said,"with that curse of yours ya'll be   
burnin in the pits of hell."  
  
"What?" I squeaked.  
  
"Fine, if ya don't wanna belive me then go." he said as he shut the   
window.  
  
I walked home in a confused furry of thoughts. To many things in my   
head, too many. I got home and opened the door, there was a man   
sitting on the couch sipping tea with mummy and daddy. He turned to  
face me and it was the monster. 


	2. Claire

  
  
"Hello Claire," he said with ease, "I have missed you lover."  
  
"Claire," mother said, "this man wants to take your hand in marriage."  
  
"I have never seen him before, mother."  
  
"Oh my dear Claire, ya don't have to lie about us anymore." he walked  
over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I jerked back." Well  
I had best be off. I'll see you before the morn." he said as he left.  
  
"Claire, you should have taken his hand." mother scolded.  
  
"Mummy, he's a bad man." I said.  
  
"No hes not. It seems that you have been cursed and you are lucky to   
have someone who doesn't care about it." she complained. Daddy stood  
and gave me a look, he left the room and mummy followed.  
  
"Off to bed Claire. I don't wanna hear from you for the rest of the   
night." she said as she followed daddy.  
  
"Yes mummy."  
  
I hung my head and walked up the stairs to my room, there on my bed   
was an envelope. I opened it and all that is in it is hair. I look   
around and see nothing, no one. I look at the hair in my hand and   
breath in its aroma.  
  
It smells like little Timmy. Its the same color too. I walk over to  
my counter and look down at it. I look back up and saw my make-up   
running down my face. Little Timmy was my brother and I couldn't   
get the feeling that something had happened to him out of my mind.  
I stopped crying and ran down the hall to his room. He was in his bed   
sleeping like he should be. He rolled over and I saw all his hair   
was gone. I start screaming feeling a little more out of touch with   
reality. Mummy and daddy come running in, they look at him, then   
they look at me. They see the hair in my hands. 


	3. Falling

  
  
I was locked in my room for a day or so. I started falling. I know  
I'm slipping into some sort of abyss that I will never get out of,   
I feel it deep down in my soul. Each day just a little more. Everyday  
something else happened, another little thing to give me a little   
push, a shove. All of my dollies had lost their eyes, my puppy had his  
ears ripped off, and then his eyes. Each little thing was put into   
another envelope and placed on my bed. Each day a little more into  
the abyss, each day another person who would no longer understand me.  
  
Finally after months of little things something big happened. I came  
home and thought everything was normal. Mummy and daddy were sitting   
in their chairs, uncle and brother were lying on the floor. They   
looked like they were sleeping, like little babies. I crept up stairs  
trying not to wake them. I got to my room and there on my bed was   
another envelope, this one was bigger the all of the ones I had been  
getting. I opened it with shaky hands, out fell four eyes and four   
tongues. I ran downstairs screaming.  
  
I got to the end of the hall to catch my breath and there I smelled   
the same smell I had that day in the chapel. The smell of death seeped  
through my nose and into the darkest pits of my stomach. I knew   
something was wrong. I walked slowly into the room where my family was  
"sleeping". The smell got stronger and I was shaking violently, I was  
sure I was going to be sick.   
  
I looked up and saw him. He had an evil smile on his face and blood   
covered his mouth, his teeth. He licked his lips and walked over to   
me, he pushed me down in a chair and told me to stay. I obeyed, I   
mean what choice did I really have? He walked around my family.  
  
I looked down to see that he hadn't killed them yet. He had taken an  
eye from each but they weren't dead. Maybe if I hadn't been teetering   
over the edge of the cliff then I'd be able to save them. I looked over  
at Timmy, his fingers were bloody and tangled in his hair. I looked   
at mummy, shes crying I watch a tear fall from her eye and make a   
little puddle. I look at at him, he stares back at me and looks at   
daddy.  
  
"Should I take him," he looks at daddy," or him?" he looks over at   
uncle.  
  
"Please don't take either, please let us be." I beg him.  
  
"I'm sorry Claire, I canna do that."  
  
He walked over to uncle and picked him off the ground. He ripped   
uncle's throat out. I was hanging on to a couple little threads of   
sanity and with uncle's death one snapped. The monster walked over to  
daddy, picked him up and sucked him dry, another thread broke. He   
walked to mummy and plucked out her other eye and ate it. Then he broke  
her neck, another thread snapped. Timmy was last, as always, the   
monster picked him up and ripped out the little beating heart and  
ate it whole. The very last thread snapped and I fell over the cliff.  
Something kept me from going all the way off, this pice of thread was  
so tiny but it held me from falling completly off.  



	4. Death

  
  
I looked up to see the monster had left, I walked slowly to the chapel.  
If I was to die then I was to die among God and no one else. I walked  
slowly until I got to my destination. I walked up to the booth and sat   
down.  
  
"Father forgive me for I have sinned."  
  
"Well what have ya done child?"  
  
"I have watched the moon and the stars rise and then fall, oh they fall  
so far down. No one could catch them, try to catch them but they fell  
far, far."  
  
"My child have you been chewin on the leaves outside to make ya   
sinful?"  
  
"Oh no father. I have been bad, but I want to be good. Let me be good."  
  
"No. Ya are what ya are." he said.  
  
"But maybe the angels would take me to heaven with them."  
  
"Do you really think the angels will come down on golden horses with   
golden wings and save you?"  
  
"Why?" I ask confused and not there, in my head.  
  
"Child, ya are not gonna go to heaven, so be bad."  
  
"No I can't." I feel the last strand start to break.  
  
"Oh but ya will." he growled.  
  
The door flew open and there was the monster. He was here to take me   
to hell with him. At the sight of him the last thread broke and I fell  
into the darkness of the abyss, I fell from the cliff into the middle  
of the ocean. I felt a sharp pain go into my neck but it was over soon.  
The mext night I wake up to find myself in the ground. I felt a hand   
pull me out and I saw him and the blonde woman. 


	5. Drusilla

  
  
"Hello Darlin. How are ya?"  
  
"I'm alright, the birdies in my head are singing."  
  
"Good, good. Are ya hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, oh could I have something brown and pink?" I asked.  
  
"Yes you may my little Princess."  
  
"Angelus, what will we name her?" the blonde woman asked.  
  
"I dunno. Princess what do you wanna be called?" he asked me with a   
kindness to his voice.  
  
"I wanna be called Drusilla."  
  
"Thats a pretty name dear, where did you come up with it?" the blonde  
asked.  
  
"I read it in a fairy book, grandmother. She was an evil fairy that  
wanted to be free."  
  
"Don't call me grandmother, alright dear." she said through gritted   
teeth.  
  
  
I just smiled at her, I was too far gone to even really care. Angelus  
came back with something brown and black. He was a servent that tasted  
like chocolate and bubblegum. The blonde woman walked behind my daddy  
I could smell her. She smelled like blood and envy, flowers and   
sunlight. I looked at my daddy and he smelled like blood and sweat,  
clovers and honey.  
  
"So how was he?" my daddy asked.  
  
"Daddy he was good. Tasted like chocolate and bubblegum." I licked my   
lips," Daddy why is grandmother jealous of me?"   
  
"I'm not jealous dear and don't call me grandmother. I have a name."  
she glared at me.  
  
"Oh but you are grandmother," I said slyly," how am I to call you by  
a name when it has not floated through my head?"  
  
"Good point." she says and looks up at my daddy.  
  
"Dru, this is Darla. She is my Sire, as I am your Sire. I am her childe  
just as you are mine."  
  
"Oh," I said with a blank look on my face," I like grandmother better."  
  
"Don't CALL me that!" she yells at me, daddy stands there laughing and  
I do the same. Grandmother hits daddy and he stops laughing. I just   
look at them. 


	6. Soul

  
  
We left my home that night never to return. For fifty years I followed  
daddy and grandmother. I was always in their shadows, I was always   
their shadow. I never had anyone of my own. Someone I could torture,  
like daddy tortured me, no one to have their head so full of me like  
grandmother. For years we wondered the world, but I was all alone.   
I never had anyone to follow me. Then one night we were in London, my   
lonliness got to me and I started complaining about being all alone.   
So my daddy suggested making a playmate of my own.  
  
I did, I found a boy who would be loyal to me. He was called William  
the Bloody. I didn't like that name so when he awoke from his sleep   
I told him to make a better name. He called himself Spike, I found  
this fitting considering that he shoved a railroad spike through a poor  
mans head. He was Spike, my Spike. Angelus hated the boy for his   
ruthless attitude, he had no fear. I loved him for it, he was so brave  
and he liked to fight. If I was bad and daddy wanted to punish me my  
Spike would take the beating.   
  
My Spike was only a few weeks old and I had a bad vision. My daddy was  
in great pain. I started screaming. I saw my daddy and I saw the bad  
gypsy girl and I didn't want him to eat her. I knew he would, of corse  
I knew, I was the one with the visions. I saw grandmothers gift and I   
saw my daddy screaming in pain. I fell to my knees and screamed even   
louder. Daddy and Spike came running to my side.  
  
"Dru, whats wrong Princess? What did you see?" daddy asked with a   
gentle voice.  
  
"Bloody noses, bloody toes. Bruised eye, black sky. Daddy all the   
fingers are snakes, light all around. No daddy, no don't eat the girl  
daddy. No don't eat her." I scream with tears running down my cheeks  
to the floor. Just like mummy's.  
  
"What are you saying luv?" Spike asked, his eyes were worried.  
  
"Daddy no!" I lunged at him and wraped my arms around his waist.  
  
"Drusilla! Get a hold of yourself. Breath dear, breath." daddy said   
running his fingers through my hair.  
  
I took a breathe and looked at him, the door flew open and grandmother  
came in. She looked around the room and saw me on the floor crying,  
shaking, screaming. She walked calmly over to me and her hand on my   
head. I stopped shaking and looked at her, she smiled down at me. She  
had found a way to calm me down.  
  
"Okay now that thats over. Spike and Drusilla go out and start a riot.  
I have something for my Angelus." she said with a smoothness to to her  
voice, which always ment she was up to something.  
  
"But daddy." I whispered.  
  
"Its okay Dru, daddy will be fine." grandmother said. I looked up at  
daddy to make sure it was okay. He smiled and gave me a nod, me and   
Spike left.  
  
We went home that night and everything was fine. The freash smell of   
blood was everywhere, but daddy and grandmother were fine. We went  
along with life just as always. A week later daddy went off to get   
food and he didn't come back. He did come back, but it wasn't daddy   
it was something else. Me and Spike knew it wasn't daddy before   
grandmother knew. She didn't find out until he came home. He came home  
one night and me and Spike hid from them, grandmother had thought we  
were out killing things but we stayed home. We saw the hate in   
grandmothers eyes and we saw the guilt in daddy's. He wanted another  
chance so she gave him one. Me and Spike acted like we knew nothing.  
We didn't want them to know we knew about daddy's soul. 


	7. Hurts

  
  
I knew and Spike knew before daddy came home. I felt   
his soul go to his body. Spike and me had been looking  
for something to play with and I fell to my knees. I   
started screaming, Spike picked me up and carried me   
to an old house. I continued screaming. Spike held my  
hand, he was crying. I don't think he knows I saw him  
cry, but I did. I finally stopped screaming and he stopped  
crying. He knew daddy was gone, just as I knew daddy was  
gone.  
  
  
"Daddy left us. Daddy has light floating in his head and   
voices in his heart. Evil voices. Telling him he was bad  
daddy. He was not bad daddy Spike, he was good daddy. He  
left us Spike. He left us." I cried in his arms.  
  
"I know love, I felt it too. It hurt doesn't it?" he asks  
running his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yes, daddy had dancing babies in his stomach, now they are  
black snakes eating away at him."  
  
"I know, at least we still have each other." he said still   
stroking my hair.  
  
"Yes at least I still have my Spike." I say as I reach up and  
touch his face. 


	8. Found

  
  
I ran my fingers down Spikes cheeks, I looked up at him and   
he picked me up. He carried me home. When we got home we saw  
grandmother sitting in her chair that daddy had gotten her   
so many years ago. She was crying, and rocking in her chair.  
Back and forth, back and forth. She looked up to see us   
watching her so she swallowed her tears and packed us up. Two  
years I did not see my daddy or hear his voice. I always felt  
him. He was everywhere we went. One day he caught up with us  
and we were together for maybe a month. Then my daddy disappeared  
into the darkness of the night.  
  
"My falut! My falut!" I screamed rocking back and forth in my   
chair. My mind was screaming at me and I had no where to go,  
no where to hide.  
  
"No dear. He left because he was sick not because he didn't love  
us anymore." grandmother explained still to scared to tell the   
truth.  
  
"Daddy left, I tried to warn him but now hes gone!" I screamed.  
  
"Shhhh love its okay." Spike said softly as he held me in his big  
arms. His arms weren't as nice as daddy's but he was my Spike and I   
felt safe in them.  
  
This time daddy never came back, Spike and me finally left grandmother  
and she went running back to her Master. We went everywhere,looking  
for him, for my daddy. We never found him, every place was the same  
no daddy. Not here, not there, not anywhere. We left the old country  
and went to the states. We ended up in Sunnydale because Spike said   
the hellmouth was calling him. Also the anointed one wanted us. My   
Spike dusted that little childe. I laughed. Daddy was in this town.  
I felt him as we entered, just as Spike did. I saw the look on his   
face when we got to this town. 


	9. Alone

  
  
"I smell daddy. I feel daddy. Spike its daddy's town." I   
said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I felt him too."   
  
  
We drove until we saw him. My Sire, my daddy, my Angelus.   
Spike stared just as I did when we saw him and the Slayer   
kissing. My daddy kissing the Slayer, why? My Spike felt   
the same as I did seeing them like that. I felt his cold  
heart breaking, just as he felt mine. We drove home in silence.  
  
We were only in Sunnydale for a couple of months before  
daddy came back. It was a differen daddy though. He understod  
me, how did daddy understan me? Not even my Spike understod   
me. I think daddy's gone crazy because he's icky soul hurt him.  
I miss my old daddy. The angel's came down and took him away from  
me, ripped him from my fingers. Then they ripped Spike from me   
too.  
  
The Slayer infected both my daddy and my Spike. She took them away  
from me and told me I had to be a little bunny and hide in a little  
hole. Spike tried so hard to keep the way he felt about the Slayer,  
but I can read his thoughts. They were singing to her and not to   
Princess. Not to Princess anymore, Princess was now long forgotten.  
Crazy daddy went to hell and Spike took me to Spain. He tasted like  
ashes so I left him.  
  
He went back to Sunnydale and I stayed in Spain. I didn't stay long  
I had to keep moving, so I went everywhere I could. I went to a shark  
pit and threw a boy in. I watched him swim for awhile until the   
sharks smelled the blood. They tore him up and ate him, I laughed  
as I watched. What little happiness for an unhappy vampire.   
Everywhere I went I tortured another human. My daddy, not crazy  
daddy, or souled daddy, but MY daddy had taught me a few things about  
torture. I always thought of him and Spike.  
  
I spent two years or so wondering around the other side of the Earth.  
Knowing I was the only one left of the Scourge. I was bad everywhere  
I went. I was lonely, always so lonely, so I came back to the states.  
Maybe I would find someone to love. Maybe my Spike or maybe MY daddy.  
I found nothing, I went to Sunnydale to get my boy back. I knew  
he had a chip in his brain and it wasn't fair. I let him drink from  
a dead girl. He was a very naughty Spike, tied me up and tried to   
stake me. He let me go and I went looking for daddy. Instead I   
found a bad lawyer who wanted me to help grandmother.  
  
I did as he said because I was all alone. I turned grandmother, now  
my chlide. She wanted daddy as much as I did. We couldn't change  
him. He set us on fire, very bad daddy. It wasn't my daddy, it   
wasn't souled daddy, it was a new daddy. A scarier daddy. Me and   
grandmother left.  
  
We're still in the states, but we don't know where to start.  
We just walk and drive from place to place surching for something,   
someone. I am no longer the last of the Scourge. I am no longer a   
little bunny. I am gaining my power back. I know one day MY daddy   
and Spike will be back. Just not today.  
  
END 


End file.
